


RevenantTale

by TetraJ



Category: RevenantTale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels ahead, In-depth story, Sans your amazing, Violence, but this is torture, depends on what you think, perhaps, sorry Sans, tissues at the ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraJ/pseuds/TetraJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, in his futile attempt to end Frisk's genocide run, was killed. Frisk completed the run and gave their SOUL to Chara.<br/>Sans has awoken from his death to another reset, only to find that his horrible resemblance from the last run remains, with a few mystery injuries and marks.<br/>Sans' confusion drives him to find more answers, as to why, he has come back from the dead, a Revenent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Brushed Against You

"Heh, did ya really think-" The words halted at an instant as the knife cut across his chest.  
Sans fell onto the ground, in a sitting position, grasping his open wound, leaking of red liquid.  
"So, you finally did it, you got me" Sans shakily gasped, slowly standing up by using his other hand for balance.  
"The thing is-..." Sans stopped, placed his hand on his head, and chuckled. "Just, don't say I didn't warn ya"  
The child grinned deviously, as Sans trudged beside them. "I'm going to Grillbys"  
He slowly breathed the words out "Hey, Papyrus, do... you... want, anything" Sans fell onto the ground and with a loud crash.  
'Frisk' briskly walked to the entryway, the red substance still dripping from their knife.  
Screams echoed from King Asgore's throne room, from deep bellows, from childish pleas.  
Chara was with Frisk now, demanding their SOUL.  
Sans was visited by someone too.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Sans, SANS!" Papyrus screamed from downstairs, "GET UP!".  
Sans woke up, he was laying on his bed, legs hanging out, and blankets pushed aside, his jacket giving him enough warmth.  
He had no idea what was going on, but he was shocked to hear his brothers voice, he jolted upward and quickly scanned the room, everything was a wreck, just like it's supposed to be.  
"SANS!" Papyrus burst through the door, Sans quickly looked at him, his hands leveling at his side.  
"I'm surprised, I usually have to drag you out of bed" Papyrus gave a triumphant grin, "Maybe all my hard work to get you moving is starting to pay off"  
"Well, don't get too excited, Paps" Sans put his hand to his heart to give more dramatic effect, but instead slipped into a crevice.  
Sans looked down, to his horror to see, a giant gash, matching the knife slash, with red staining the jacket around it.  
"Make sure you clean out your cut today, we don't want it to get infected" Papyrus ordered, walking down the stairs.  
Sans thought, and realized that this is supposed to be normal, but how.  
Sans jogged, since that was the fastest he could go, to a nearby mirror in the bathroom, to see a completely different face.  
It was still the shape of his, but at the bottom of his eyes, were straight lines, leading down to his mouth, and a few cracks from the side of his head, to his left eye.  
He cautiously looked down on his hand to see holes in them.  
"What the hell happened"


	2. The Royal Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do ya guys think? Weird, right!

Sans was examining his wounds, feeling the inside of his deep gash, and pressing against the side of his head, causing sharp pain when he touched the crack.  
He also wondered about the two crevasses leading from the bottom of his eyes to his mouth, slowly running over them with his hand.  
Sans knew about these resets, so at least he had an idea of how he woke up, but absolutely no clue on how he still retained his battle scars, or why it seems normal.  
He examined the holes inside his hands, and he carefully put his index finger through his right hand, and felt around the sides.  
"SANS!" Papyrus screamed from downstairs, "Get down here and eat your breakfast!"  
Sans pulled himself from the bathroom mirror, and walked to the stairs.  
"Finally! Sleepy bones!" Papyrus threw his hands in the air, then lowered them to the table.  
"Eat your breakfast so we can go on patrol!" He demanded, nudging him towards the plate of leftover spaghetti.  
Sans pulled up a chair, and making sure to not hurt his feelings, "Looks great Pap".  
Papyrus grinned almost involuntarily.  
Once Sans finished gulping down, with extreme determination, that last of Papyrus' spaghetti, his brother picked him up under his arm, as usual, and ran over to his post.  
"Don't fall asleep this time Sans" Papyrus pleaded, setting him down behind the wooden guard post.  
"I'll try Paps" Sans closed his left eye, and turned his head to his brother, Papyrus groaned, and hurried off.  
Sans was all alone now, and even though his resemblance was a shock to him, he was still 'lazy Sans', so he fell asleep quickly.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus sprinted over to Waterfall, taking the quickest paths to Undyne's, Captain of the Royal Guard, house.  
Papyrus stopped in front of her fish like house, and rapped on the door, as he usually does.  
"HEY PAPS! THAT YOU!?" Undyne yelled from inside the house.  
"Yes Undyne, it's me, the Great Papyrus!" He replied proudly. "Well, get in here nerd!"  
Papyrus opened the door, to see Undyne sitting at the table, drinking some tea, and eating a slice of pizza.  
"Are you sure that's good training food?" Papyrus pointed at the grease dripping slice.  
"I'm kinda low on food, and found this sitting in the fridge" Her mouth was full, but she was still taking humongous bites.  
"This stuff is so good!"  
Papyrus preferred spaghetti, and nothing that was soaking in grease.  
"So, are we going to train?" Papyrus hopped up and down excitedly, his cape fluttering everywhere.  
"Yeah, just give me a few minutes, geez" Undyne liked for anyone around her to act a little professional, especially if their aspiring to become a Royal Guard.  
"I set Sans up at his post, like I do every morning" Papyrus was becoming bored, and a bit hungry, from watching Undyne stuff her face.  
"Yeah, he's just gonna fall asleep though" She said, resting her head on her left hand.  
"I hope he at least tries" Papyrus looked down at the floor, hanging his hands low.  
Undyne felt bad after her remark, so she set down the crust, wiped her mouth with her hand, much to Papyrus' disgust, and said, "At least he's got good stats" She shrugged.  
"Yeah, they're pretty good" Papyrus replied. "A solid ten for defense!" He got excited.  
"Yeah, and his attack is really good" Undyne trying to make him feel even better.  
"I know! He has twenty-five!" Papyrus lost a little of his excitement, "I wish he wasn't so lazy though"


	3. An Attentive Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting...

Sans was sleeping with his head on his arms, which were on the table of the guard post.  
His dreams were of ketchup, and his usual nightmares of the resets, quite a drastic change.  
The babble of chants in his dream were getting louder, and Sans began to rustle about, trying to escape the horrid dream.  
A large crack filled the air, and Sans woke with a jolt.  
Looking to his right, he saw an oncoming figure. "Frisk" He angrily growled.  
He teleported behind them, and began following them, but more aggressively than usual.  
Sans felt more vengeful, and powerful than he usually was, so he used it to his advantage.  
Frisk reached the bridge, Sans began walking up to them, his pace quickening.  
Frisk, instinctively thinking they were in danger, due to Sans' more violent pace, quickly jolted around.  
Sans teleported directly towards them, hatred filling his SOUL.  
Sans appeared in front of Frisk, sending them a step back, but Sans was close enough.  
He grabbed them by the neck and pounded them against the wooden pole of the gate.  
Frisk grabbed Sans' hand, and gurgled in pain.  
"What are you doing here!?" Sans oppressively tightened his grip on them, he wanted to kill them, so badly.  
____________________________________________________________________________

"What is Sans doing!?" Alphys screamed, staring in disbelief at the camera.  
"I thought he was lazy!" She slumped in her seat, dried instant noodles covering her lab coat.  
"Well, isn't capturing a human part of Asgore's plan?" Mettaton sassily asked.  
"Yeah, but Sans looks like he's gonna kill them!" Alphys shrieked, eye-gozzling the sight of Sans chocking them to death.  
"Get a Royal Guard, get Undyne!"  
____________________________________________________________________________

"He's WHAT?" Undyne screamed into her cell phone. "I'll be there in a sec!"  
Moments after Undyne hung up, Papyrus asked, "What's happening?"  
"A HUMAN IS HERE!" She screamed grabbing her armor. "And Sans is killing them!"  
"WHAT!" Papyrus bit his tongue, and cringed a second, "How, and why?"  
"I dunno, but I gotta get over there!"  
Papyrus was horrified, he at least wanted to give the human a chance.


	4. Vengencelovania

Sans' hold on their neck kept getting tighter, the sound of cracking began to start.  
Sans was just about to finish them off with a magic bone attack, until he saw something small reflect off of their cheek.  
It was a tear.  
Sans loosened his grip, but still held them against the pole with his bare hands.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.  
More tears began to drop from Frisk's eyes, until these words slipped out of their mouth.  
"I'm sorry."  
Sans immediately dropped them, sending them onto their knees on the wood bridge.  
He looked down at them, hyperventilating, shocked, and even more confused.  
"Do you think this is a game?!" Sans bent down, looking at them burying their face in their face.  
"I'm empty now!" Frisk hiccuped through the tears. "I don't have a SOUL"  
Sans slowly stood up, and looked once again at their despair.  
He was going to say something, but he realized something. "Alphys' cameras!"  
He grabbed Frisk by the wrist, and tugged them upwards onto their feet, he could hear Undyne coming.  
Sans prepped his magic, and it quickly encompassed them.  
Undyne reached the bridge, but she couldn't find anyone, even after a thorough search.  
She pulled out her cell phone and called Alphys.  
"Where'd they go?" She said, steaming with annoyance.  
"T-they disappeared!" She stuttered nervously,  
"What do you mean they 'disappeared'?" She mocked, only getting more irritated.  
"Sans grabbed them, and then they just-just- GONE!"  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sans was sitting inside the garage, having trapped Frisk inside the prison area with bones summoned from the ground.  
"Listen kid" Sans started, resting his head on the wall. "I'm gonna ask you some questions"  
The bones slowly inched forward, and halted, Frisk crawled to the corner.  
"Every time you answer incorrectly, or don't answer me, that will happen"  
Frisk looked at Sans, as if they saw a completely different person then the comedic one they once knew, Sans noticed.  
"Don't look at me like that" Sans stood up. "You got me pissed!"  
Frisk buried their face into the corner of the room again, and quietly sobbed.  
"How many times did you try?" Sans voiced cracked while saying this.  
Frisk looked back at him, their lips curled downwards involuntarily, Sans shrugged.  
"I warned ya" He moved the magic bones forward.  
"How many times did you try to lose your SOUL" He asked again, more aggressively.  
"Two-hundred and sixteen times" They replied quietly.  
Sans moved the bones back to their original position, and summoned a Gaster Blaster.  
He aimed it straight towards them, Frisk crawled inside of the blanket.  
"How many times..." Sans charged the blaster. "Did it take to kill Papyrus"  
Frisk looked up, and replied "I'm sorry"  
"WRONG!" Sans acted like a buzzer, and fired the weapon.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sans was waiting for them at his guard post, going through the exact same cycle with his brother, making sure he gets the same results.  
Sans stayed awake, until he heard the creak of the giant door.  
Sans immediately got rose and stood in front of it, only to see Frisk, hugging a goat creature.  
"Be safe, my child" She said to them, silent tears running down her cheeks.  
Sans backed behind some of the trees, and watched as the monster let go of them, and walked back inside.  
Frisk walked out of the ruins, carrying only the stick, and a bandage, no dust covering them.  
Sans waited.


	5. Grillbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans I getting serious, right?

Sans slowly slumped against the pine tree, and watches as the human proceeded to the bridge.  
Frisk turned around, searching the area, they did that for a while, until they gave up looking for him.  
Sans followed Frisk from a distance, ready to strike if they so much as payed a finger on them.  
Papyrus came sprinting to their position, Frisk stood there, Sans waited.  
"Where is that lazy bones, he suppo-" He stopped dead in his sentence.  
Papyrus stared at the human for a moment, his jaw wide open.  
"SANS!" Papyrus screamed, waving his arms around as he spun around.  
Sans took a deep breath, and finally walked out of his cover.  
"Sup, bro" His hands were in his pockets, and walked slumped, lazy-like.  
"I FOUND A HUMAN!" He excitedly squealed, pointing to Frisk.  
"That's great, bro" He calmly replied. They stood there for a minute, until Papyrus ran over to Sans.  
"What do I do now?" Papyrus whispered into his ear, putting his hand next to his mouth.  
"I think ya capture them, bro" Sans helpfully advised him.  
"Oh, right, uh, HUMAN!" Papyrus quickly stood up straight, and jabbed his finger at them.  
"Prepare yourself for many puzzles, and japes, NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" He ran off, laughing to himself.  
Frisk's small smile from finding Papyrus funny was still partially on when they looked at Sans.  
"Your brother is kinda funny" They timidly whispered.  
Sans stared at them for s moment, then exhaled loudly, looking at the ground now.  
"Maybe, we can discuss this over some burgers and fries" He outstretched his hand, his boney fingers revealing small cuts, and stains of red.  
Frisk had a puzzled look of worry, examining the many scars.  
"Sans, you have-" "I said" Sans firmly interrupted. "Over some burger and fries"  
He clenched his other hand in his pocket, trying to find a way to subtly expel anger.  
Frisk nervously walked over to him, loosely grabbing his hand.  
____________________________________________________________________________

They reappeared in front of Grillbys, Sans' favorite place to eat, drink, and hang out in general.  
"Remember this place" He winked his left eye, holding his hand to the door.  
Frisk slowly nodded, and walked towards the glass doors, Sans opened it for them.  
They walked inside, to see a multitude of dogs sitting at a table, one of them actually smoking a dogs treat, playing cards, and other various monsters lying around and eating.  
They walked over to the bar counter, and took a seat on the raised swivel chairs.  
Frisk sat down, and actually, considering the situation, much to their surprise, sat right on top of a whoopee cushion, emitting a large farting sound.  
"Whoops" Sans jokingly rolled his eyes, as Frisk glared at him.  
Grillbys, the owner of the establishment, also being made of fire, walked over to them.  
"Hey Grillby, what the HOT deals of today?" Sans drummed on the table, everyone in the bar laughed.  
Sans could see him crackle with some frustration, so Sans just ordered them some burgers.  
He looked at Frisk, who was not nearly as cheerful as they once were, in a... different reset.  
Frisk always seemed to have some sort of gloom hanging over them, like a rain cloud that would never stop raining.  
"Hey kid" Sans said, breaking their trance into nothingness.  
Time halted all around them, everything except them, was completely still.  
Frisk has seen this before, and was not surprised.  
"What did you mean, you 'didn't have a SOUL'?" Frisk stretched their arms across the table, and sighed deeply.  
"It's just... gone" They gestured their hand into a clench, like it was taken away.  
"Huh, weird" Sans lazily replied, trying to maintain his regular composure.  
"Sans, can I ask you something?" They almost chocked on the words.  
Sans really wanted to make the joke, 'you just did', but decided to humor them, seeing as he could already see what they were going to ask him.  
"Sure, kid" He tapped his fingers on the table, acting like he didn't care.  
"Why are you... why is your, um" They were either too embarrassed, or too scared to ask, but Sans answered before they could finish.  
"I dunno" It didn't really help.


	6. Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I just prefer short over long.

Sans unfroze time, and everything started to shuffle around normally again.  
Grillby stepped over to them, carrying two plates of large hamburgers.  
"Enjoy" Grillby crackled setting the plates in front of them.  
Sans was reaching for the ketchup, but Frisk grabbed it, and handed it to him.  
"Heh, thanks kid" Sans placed his hand on the ketchup, only to have a little squirt out.  
The ketchup got on his hands, Sans looked down on them to wipe them off.  
He kept staring.  
Frisk could see him staring at his hands, pain in his eyes, but a grin smile still on his face.  
Frisk slowly got out of their seat, but Sans darted his face towards them, the memories of their genocide, flooding in.  
He grabbed Frisk by the wrist, almost breaking it from pure hate.  
His blue Aura surrounded them, then they vanished.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Both of Frisk's legs were impaled with blue, sizzling bones, they screamed out in pain.  
"No one will hear ya here, kid" Sans shrugged, trying to resist the temptation of killing them, just allowing them to reset.  
Sans looked at his treadmill, then looked at Frisk again, tears starting to fill his eyes.  
Frisk went from screaming, to heavily breathing, when he saw Sans' face.  
"Remember..." Sans could feel a giant lump in his throat.  
"When I pranked you on that thing?" Sans pointed to it, the note still attached to it.  
Frisk placed their head on the ground, closing their eyes.  
Sans saw them, and quickly picked them up, grabbing them by the shirt.  
"You ain't gonna die without a proper interrogation" The tears dripped into the large gashes from his eyes.  
Sans threw them onto the bed, sending them into more pain, pushing the bones even further through their destroyed kneecaps.  
Blood slowly ran down the bones, and Frisk coughed up more blood.  
The rummaged bed sheets were now soaked red, Sans continued.  
"Why did you do it?" He choked on the words.  
Frisk looked up, they didn't expect to have Sans ask them that, Sans didn't seem like the person to see if someone had a reason to commit mass destruction.  
"I-I... I don't know" Frisk buried their face in their hands, Sans' eye glowed brighter.  
He teleported directly towards them, summoning a Gaster Blaster behind him.  
"You-y... You have to have a-a... reason" Sans tried to stand, but a million pounds seemed to collide onto him, sending him to his knees, the blaster slowly dissipated.  
They just laid there for a while, a few occasional tears plopping to the ground, and sniffles of despair.  
Sans, drying up the last of his tears, rose to his feet, he looked upon Frisk, who was quietly sobbing into his blankets, blood covered the entire bed now.  
Sans laid back onto the ground, away from the red dripping mattress.  
Frisk wanted Sans to finish them, but they knew what he was doing.  
He was going to make them suffer, until they die.  
After a few moments, Frisk could hear the snoring of Sans.  
Frisk looked at the ceiling, using much of their strength to turn their head.  
Frisk followed the tempo of Sans' breathing, using it as a distraction.  
Their breathing slowed down, their vision was hazed, everything became double.  
Sans suddenly entered their field of view, he slouched over them.  
"Meet me right here"


	7. Sins Of The Father

Sans was sleeping on the couch downstairs, Papyrus woke him up from screaming about a human ten minutes ago, but he fell right back to sleep.  
"SAAAAAAANS!" He could hear Papyrus screams drawing closer, Sans darted upward.  
Papyrus burst through the door, heavily panting, and snow covering his boots.  
"Sans! Your not gonna believe it he- it's- right there!" Papyrus was sending his arms flying everywhere, evidently showing he was excited.  
"Yeah Paps, good job on the human" Sans gave him a thumbs up, Papyrus frowned intently.  
"No! DADS HOME!" He hopped up and down.  
Sans felt like a battering ram just knocked him down onto the couch, memories of testing, SOULS, DETERMINATION, everything, was coming back.  
"Sans? You okay?" Papyrus walked over to him, and helped him to his feet.  
"I know it's a a lot to take in, but we haven't seen him in-"  
Gaster walked through the door, he had his white and black striped scarf on, with his black trench coat, carrying a briefcase.  
"DAD!" Papyrus jumped up onto him, Gaster caught him with both hands, and hugged him warmly.  
"It's so good to see you again!" He gently settled Papyrus to his feet, who then dashes to the kitchen with lightning speed.  
Gaster chuckled to himself, seeing that Papyrus hadn't changed much.  
He turned his head to Sans, who was standing up, looking up at his face, and a gleaming smile of total joy covering his face.  
"D-dad?"  
"Hi Sans"  
Sans grabbed his legs, tugging them closer to him, Gaster gently patted his head.  
"How ya doin?" Gaster asked him, trying to impersonate Sans' attitude, he didn't notice.  
"I'm great" Sans' voice was muffled from holding onto him.  
After a few moments, Sans let go, still looking up at him, his face, unmarked in anyway.  
Gaster slumped into the couch, putting one of his legs over the other, resting his head on the back of the couch.  
"How has your brother been doing?" Gaster peeked into the kitchen, to see tomato sauce splattered all over the walls, as he frantically prepared a meal.  
"He's been good" Sans didn't know what else to say, he was still overcome with disbelief.  
"Paps is trying to get into the Royal Guard" Sans thought this was the only safe-Papyrus-related, thing to say.  
"Ah, Undyne is the leader, correct?" Gaster was very formal with his sentences.  
"Yeah, she's pretty tough" Sans took a seat next to him, and picked up the T.V. remote.  
"What kind of channels do you have here?" Gaster grabbed the controller out of Sans' hand with a small chuckle.  
"We've got... MTT, and... I don't know what else" He was right, almost all the channels were MTT.  
"Ugh, that overrated piece of scrap metal" Gaster seemed less then happy to see the square robot all over the network.  
"Yeah, Mettaton's way overrated" Sans was happy someone agreed with him.  
"DINNER'S READY!" Papyrus screamed from the kitchen, Gaster rushed over, rubbing his hands.  
"He's different" Sans thought, slowly getting up


End file.
